Another Try
by WhalesRKewl
Summary: After the sucess with the first Descendants, Prince Ben decides to try agian, this time with four more kids, before bringing all of the children from the Isle of the Lost to Auradon. If it worked the first time with the children of the most evil villians, then how could they fail this time? Right? SYOC
1. Chapter 1

"It worked the first time, why wouldn't it work again" Ben demanded.

"Maybe we just got lucky the first time" Bell, his mother countered.

Ben had made another proclaimation. He wanted to invite four more children from the Isle of the Lost. Last time he said that, the children of Cruella De Vile, Maleficent, the Evil Queen, and Jafar had been invited to Auradon. Even though that had been a sucess, Bell still didn't think that all kids would be like the first four.

"Mom, we have to give them a chance! Everyone deserves another chance" Ben said. Mal put her hand on his.

"Ben's right. And even if the other villians are planning something, Jay, Evie, Carlos, and I can can get to the bottom of it" Mal inturupted. Bella put some thought into it before sighing.

"Okay. Whose children would you bring" Bell asked.

"I have no idea" Ben admitted after a moment of hesitation.

"How about Evie, the boys and I go down to the Isle of the Lost and pick four of them out tommorow" Mal offered.

Even though she wasn't really keen on going back their, she wanted to help been and prove to Bell that everyone could change.

"Mal are you positive you want to go back there" Ben asked. He stood up when Mal nodded.

"Alright, then it will be done. Tommorow, you four and some guards will go to the Isle of the Lost"!

_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#

"What"?

"No way"!

"Mal"!

Mal rolld her eyes at her friends protest. All around her, people are already gossiping about Ben's new idea.

"Don't worry, guards will be there and we'll be totally safe" Mal assured them.

"Fine" Jay gave in while crossing his arms.

"Okay, but we better not be there for too long" Evie sighed.

Carlos gave the group a look. He was terrified that his mother would do something to him for not retrevieing the wand, and befriending a dog. But he also knew that he would have to face his fears one way or another. Carlos took a deep breath.

"I'll go as long as I don't have to talk to my mother" the yougest teen. said reculently.

Mal smiled. At least she wouldn't have to go through it alone.

#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#

 _ **Thats the first chap. Later chapters will be longer. Pm me or comment a filled out form from below to get you OC in this. I need three illians (I have an OC) and four heroes. If possible, two boy and two girls for each**_

 _ **Name:**_

 _ **Parent:**_

 _ **Age:**_

 ** _Backstory:_**

 ** _Friends:_**

 ** _Enemies._**

 ** _Apperance:_**

 ** _Personallity_**

 ** _Style_**

 ** _Celeberty look alike:_**

 ** _Singing sounds like:_**

 ** _Relationship with parent:_**

 ** _Relation ship with other characters: (Mal, Ben, Carlos ext)_**

 ** _Like_**

 ** _Hates_**

 ** _Other: (Anything else i need to know)_**


	2. Chapter 2

"Their is news from Aurodon! Today, they will be choosing four more children from the Isle of the Lost to go to Auradon" some shouted. People began to whisper all over the shabby town.

Sabine just sat on a ledge while she drew the run down town she called home. She hadn't heard from either Mal, Carlos, Evie or Jay since they left, which sadden her. She had to admit that a chance to go to Auradon to see them again sounded good. More than good actually.

She snapped out of her thoughts when the Evil Queen, Jafar, and Cruella De Vill stepped in the middle of the crowd and called for attention. Quickly, everyone grew silent. Ever since what happened to Maleficent, whatever it was, those three had become the most feared villians in her absents.

"Who ever is chosen will have to make up for our children's mistakes" Jafar started. Mistakes? What did Jafar mean by mistakes?

"Since they had failed in getting the wand, the next four will get another task, since undoughtfully they will take better care of the wand because of what happened last time" Cruella spat out bitterly.

"The next four will use these four vials to poison Bell, the beast, Prince Ben, and Mal. After the Royal family is gone, you'll come back to the Isle of the Lost and bring us to Auradon" the Evil Queen continued, puliing out fours small crystal vials with a green liquid on it

Sabine almost dropped her sketch book. They were gonna poison Mal? Mal was like Sabine's older sister. What did Mal do?

Sabine closed her sketch book and put it in her bag, before making her way to the crowd. Sabine absently pushed through the crowd. Sabine was so caught up in her thoughts about Mal that she bumped into some one and fell on the floor.

She looked up to see a teenage boy with pale, almost grey, skin and black hair in short twists. His black eyes reminded Sabine of nightmares. He wore a grey hoodie and black cargo shorts. He had an athletic build, which Sabine knew that most girls would die for. Sabine knew him all to well.

"I knew you'd come back to me" he joked as he helped her up. Sabine rolled her eyes at her friend.

"Very funny Ookami" she grumbled to the son of Pitch Black. Besides the four who went to Auradon, Ookami and Luna were her only friends at the moment.

"Where's Luna" Sabine asked as she and Ookami continued walking

"Probably attempting to set someone's house on fire" Ookami answered as he pushed someone out of his way.

"Hey" the man protested.

"Get used to it, you live in the Isle of the Lost" Ookami shot back before falling back into pace with Sabine. Sabine just snikered

The two friends continued to walk, occasionally stealing things such as rotten apples and necklaces. They were supposed to be in school like most of the kids in the Isle, but after noticing that Luna wasn't their, they decided to skip. Not that they weren't the only ones to skip school.

Speaking of Luna, the daughter of the big bad wolf dropped infront of them. She looked out of breath, like she had been running away from someone, which she probaly had.

"Glad you could drop by" Ookami said with a wicked grin. Luna flashed him an identical one.

"Thank you" she said and gave a mock bow.

"Did you hear the news" Sabine asked Luna.

"Yep I heard it from my sister's, boy friend's, cousions, mom's, sister" Luna told them. Ookami gave her a look.

"Meaning" Ookami asked. Luna liked to over complacate things at times.

"The Red Queen told me" Luna said after she sighed.

"Wait, which sister" Sabine asked. Luna had fifteen older sisters and a twin brother. Sabine had vaguely met her sisters, but Levone, her twin, was usually with her.

"That's not the point! Four of us will get our revenge on the royal family for putting us in the the Isle of the Leftovers" Luna spat out bitterly. Luna despiesed the Isle. She wanted a forest to run through, not a run down city. Luna knew that Auradon had lush, vast, green forests. Luna sighed wistfully.

"Do you want to go" Ookami asked her. He had to admit, being away from his father to a place much nicer than here did sound nice.

"Of course! We can fix the mess those traitors made" Luna said as she took some random guy's belt. Ooakami laughed as the guy's pants fell to his ankles.

"What do you mean traitors" Sabine asked.

"I would wanna go. I heard that Auradon was pretty cool" Ookami said, ignoreing Sabine. It wasn't all a lie, Auradon did seem pretty cool, but Ookami mostly wanted to leave the because he didn't want to stay with his dad.

Ever since he could remember, Pitch Black has always been verbally abusive to his only son. Everything Ookami did wasn't good enough. It was never good enough.

Ookami didn't even like being mean or scaring people. He did it as an act.

Sabine was about to ask them about the betrayal when she was interrupted.

"There here"!

#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#

Carlos stepped out of the limousine along with Evie, Jay, and Mal. Four guards flanked them protectivly, which made Carlos fell alittle better.

That small feeling if security left when he saw his mother. If looks could kill, then Carlos would be dust. Jafar and the Evil Queen were giving their kids similar looks.

Mal was extremely lucky her mother wasn't here, Carlos thought.

A girl with shouder length black hair and blue highlights ran at them and hugged the nearest person, which happened to be Carlos. The two guards grabbed her by her shoulders and Sabibe glared at them.

"Stop! It's okay! She's a friend" Mal told the guards before things got ugly. The guards let go and stepped back into position.

Ookami and Luna arrived just then.

"Haven't seen you guys in awhile" Ookami greeted. He knew all about their trip to Auradon and how they became good and he didn't really care. It wasn't his right to tell them what to do.

Jay gave him a fist bump, while Evie and Mal high fived him. He turned to Carlos.

"Where's your dog" Ookami saw on the tv that Carlos had befriended a dog and had finally gotten over his fear.

"Dude? Oh I didn't wanna take him here. You know, just in case" Carlos told his friend while giving his mother a side glance. Ookami just laughed.

"What have you guys been up to? What evil things have you done" Sabine asked after she had given them all a hug.

"Well actually, we turned over a new leaf" Evie explained. Sabine just gave her a confused look.

"Meaning" Sabine asked. Jay and Mal gave each other a look.

"We're good now" Mal said gently. Sabine gave her a horiffied look, before suddenly bursting with laughter. Mal and Jay jumped back in surprise.

"You guys had me for a sec! I thought that you guys actually tured good! That's a nice joke" Sabine said through fits of laughter.

"Actually Sabine, they're telling the truth. Mal's even dating prince Ben" Luna, who had been quiet until now, told her.

Sabine felt herself go into shock. All her life, she had seen Jay stealing, Mal being feared by others, Evie trying to be the fairest, and Carlos being terrified of dogs. Now Jay was being nice, Mal was dating a prince, Evie wasn't checking her mirror every five seconds, and Carlos apperantly owned a dog. Sabine felt her head spin as she tried to take all of it in. They had to keep being evil.

"Well, we're picking four people to come to Auradon with us. Do you abd Ookami wanna come" Mal asked.

"I d-"

"We'd love to" Ookami interrupted. Sabine glared at him. Didn't he remember that they would have to poison Mal?

"Fine, but only if Luna can come" Sabine said. She knew that Luna would never say yes. She was always bad mouthing Auradon!

"Sure" Luna said. Sabine mouth almost dropped open, but she kept it shut and played it cool.

Luna on the other hand, was excited. She was going to fix the traitors mistakes and see an actual forest. Luna couldn't wait to run through the trails, and climb up a real tree. Plus poisoning the people who put them on the crummy island wouldn't be so bad either.

"Okay, so Luna, Ookami, and Sabine" Jay said.

"We still need one more person" Evie said.

"What about Nadia" Luna said. Everyone either screamed in fear, ran away, or fainted.

Nadia was the daughter of Queen Narissa. Queen Narissa had died giving birth to Nadia, who was born a dragon. So King Beast locked her in a large metal pad lock. Even after she turned into her human form, King Beast still had her locked up. Kids at the Isle had made it a game. If you ran up, and touched the door to the pad lock, you were brave. Luna had done it. She knew that Mal, and Jay had done it when they were 14, Carlos when he was seven (due to bullies), and Sabine and Ookami had done it at age 10.

"What no" Mal said. Luna could see that Mal had put a brave front on but in reality, she was teriffied, like everyone else. Like Luna.

"So your saying your scared" Luna taunted.

"We are not. To prove it, we'll go and bring Nadia to Auradon" Jay said. Carlos gave him a look.

When Carlos was nine, he was dared to go touch Nadia's gate for five seconds. During those five seconds, Nadia had burned his teddy bear. Not that his teaddy bear was even worth it though, (it only had one arm, it was dirty, and the botton eye was falling out) but Carlos had loved that bear. Saying that Carlos is terrified of Nadia is an understatement.

"Let's go then" Luna said. Luna felt terrified, but she knew that Nadia would help them get the job done.

Upon arriving to the padlock, a loud roar was heard. Everyone looked at each other, as if daring them to go forward. Every single person had fear in their eyes.

"Luna, you should get Nadia. You know, unless your scared" Jay said with a smirk.

Luna frowned at the irony. Her plan had back fired. Luna took a deep breath before heading towards the padlock.

"Hey Nadia, you're invited to come to Auradon with us. You know, to start over with our lives, get off this island" Luna said. She prayed that Nadia had heard what the Evil queen, Jafar, and Cruella De Vil had said.

Upon reciveing no reply, she continued.

"You'll get to meet Prince Ben, Bell, and the Beast" Luna said as her handlers gave Luna a look. Luna glared in reply.

In side the pad lock, a large red dragon shifted it's form into a human girl. She sat in the middle of the padlock with crossed legs. She tucked some of her short, shaggy black hair behind her ears. Her blue eyes lost in a dae, as though she were thinking.

She knew that she couldn't attack any of them, or they'd never let her in Auradon. And after listening to the girl say those names, she just wanted to set her on fire. But if she wanted her revenge, then she would have to do it calmly, and bide her time.

Slowly Nadia stood up and walked to the door of the padlock. She waited and almost smiled upon hearing the girls next words.

"Okay, we're gonna let you out now".

It was Nadia's time for revenge.

Sabine watched as the handlers slowly unlocked the padlock and opened it. Their, stood a small girl in rags.

Carlos hid behind Jay and Sabine sighed for she was just about to do that.

Nadia calmly walked towards the direction of the car. Evie was about to say something but Nadia growled at her, causing Evie to hide behind Ookami.

The seven of them stood their for a moment just staring at each other. The guards were a little way off, but looked just as frightened.

"Well, you guy get your stuff and say your goodbyes, we'll wait by the limo" Mal said.

"With Nadia" Carlos asked fearfully.

"With Nadia" Jay answered back sadly. He put a hand on Carlos's shoulder, and steered him towards the limo. Evie and Mal followed.

The other thred went the opposite direction. Towatds their homes. Towards their parents. Towards the Evil Queen, Jarfar, and Cruella. Towards the vials if poison that would taje down Aradon.

Sabine walked in her house. Well it was actually an old store but it was their house now. In the kitchen Sadira, Sabine's mom, was stirring something in an old pot. Upon hearing Sabine close the door, she turned to her daughter.

"Mom-".

"I know. I heard it from Jafar" Sadira said as she sighed. She put the spoon down and turned to Sabine.

"Have fun in Auradon. Be with your friends. All I ask is that you video chat, and remember where you came from" Sadira said.

"I know mom. I will" Sabine said hugging her mother.

Unlike most villians, her mother was nice. She was a villian at first, but later became a hero. Still, the number of crimes he committed were high enough to land her here. Like Jafar, her mother was another Aladdian villain(\hero), which is another reason why sabine and Jay got along so well. That and they had both stolen Captian Hook's hook together, but that was a diffrent story.

"Go and pack, i'll wait for you down here" Sadira said. Sabine nodded and ran to her "room" to pack.

Meanwhile, Ookami wasn't having as much luck with his dad.

"You better not fail you disappointment" Pitch Black said harshly as Ookami packed.

"Yes father" Ookami said.

He was secretly hoping that when they came back to retrieve the villians, Pitch was "accidenly" left behind. And ran over. By a dragon.

"Give your new roomate nightmares" Pitch said as he paced back and forth. He kept going on and on about something, but Ookamu wasn't listening.

Ookami was jolted to reality when his father grabed his wrist, causeing Ookami to face him.

"If you fail runt, then i'll make you wish that you were never born. Understand" Pitch spat. Ookami nodded and picked up his bag.

Before his father could say anything else, Ookami grabbed his bag and ran out the door.

At Luna's house, things were a little different.

"What do you mean your leaving" Levone asked.

"Me, Sabine, Nadia, and Ookami were chosen to go to Auradon" Luna explained to him. Her twin blushed.

"Sabine's leaving too" Levone asked quietly.

Luna sighed. Her brother had a huge crush on Sabine. He was quiet about it too, for Luna was the only one who knew about his crush.

"Sorry bro, but I promise to video chat" Luna offered as she gave her brother a hug.

"Fine, i'll take it" Levone said hugging her back.

Luna turned to her father, a middle aged man with black hair and silver eyes, who was leaning against the door way. Like Sabine, Luna had a good relationship with her mother. Her father was only the bad guy in a few stories, another thing that he and Sidira had in common.

"Bye dad" she said giving him a hug as well. He smiled at her and kissed her on the head.

Luna broke from the hug and flung her bag over her shoulder. She waves to all her sister's, who were standing around their house for her goodbye.

She then opened the front door and ran over to the town where the limo waited, Levone running besides her. Knowing him, he would want to give them an extended goodbye.

When Luna and Levone got to the limo, everyone was all ready their.

Levone hugged Luna, and Sabine (to his delight) and gave Ookami a fist bump. He waved to Nadia and the other four before running off.

Luna smiled sadly. She was really going to miss her brother.

Her thoughts were interrupted when the evil queen hugged her. Luna flinched in surprise as she felt something being slipped in her jacket pocket. The evil queen let go of her and slipped something over her head. Luna looked down to see that it was a necklace with one of the vials tied to it.

To her left, Luna could see Jafar and Cruella doing the same thing to Ookami and Sabine. Behind the Evil Queen, Luna could see Mal, Carlos, Evie, and Jay giving them suspicious looks. They also looked a little, jealous.

Quitely, Luna, Ookami, and Sabine got in the car. Carlos, Mal, Jay got in a few seconds later.

Then, they were off. They were going to poison the royal family, and the girl infront of them.

Those were the villians chosen. Next chapter will have an original song that I wrote for this fanfic.

If you want anything to happen, commet or PM me

To those who have their Oc's in this: if their r any other Oc's you want your character to be with, just say. Comment or Pm me any additional info on your character


End file.
